Recently, miniaturization and weight reduction of a mobile telephone have been achieved because of a multifunctional demand. Therefore, an occupied space of a battery storage portion in which a battery pack is stored is also reduced.
The battery storage portion and battery pack, provided in the mobile telephone, will be described with reference to FIGS. 7A and 7B. FIG. 7A is a view explaining a state before a battery pack is stored. FIG. 7B is a view explaining a state in which the battery pack is stored.
As illustrated in FIG. 7A, a rectangular battery storage portion 123 is provided on the left of a bottom portion of a fixed side rear case 120. A groove portion 124 is formed around the battery storage portion 123. The groove portion 124 is closed by fitting a rear cover 30 of FIG. 8 in the groove portion 124.
A circuit board is provided in the fixed side rear case 120, and a power connector 151a having a connecting terminal 152 is fixed to the circuit board. As illustrated in FIG. 7B, when the battery pack 20 is stored in the battery storage portion 123, the connecting terminal 152 of the power connector 151a is electrically connected to an electrode terminal of the battery pack 20.
The battery pack 20 is stored in the battery storage portion 123, and the electrode terminal of the battery pack 20 is electrically connected to the connecting terminal 152 of the power connector 151a, which allows the power to be supplied onto the device side.
A space for a stroke of the connecting terminal 152 of the power connector 151a is hardly ensured because the mobile telephone is miniaturized as described above. A profile of the power connector 151a may not be ensured in the mobile telephone.
In cases in which the mobile telephone is accidentally dropped, sometimes the electrode terminal of the battery pack 20 and the connecting terminal 152 of the power connector 151a are instantaneously disconnected due to the drop impact.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-172693 discloses a technique of protecting the power connector provided in the circuit board. In the mobile terminal device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-172693, a reinforcing frame is fitted in a circumference of a stacking connector to withstand the drop impact.
In such mobile telephones, the protection of the power connector is achieved to some extent. However, there remains such a problem caused by a displacement of the power connector in that the power is instantaneously cut out when the mobile telephone is dropped.
The problem will be described with reference to FIG. 8. The connecting terminal 152 is located at a position a when the battery pack 20 is not stored in the battery storage portion 123. The connecting terminal 152 is located at a position b when the battery pack 20 is stored in the battery storage portion 123. In cases where the mobile telephone is dropped, the battery pack 20 is located at a position c.
In cases where the mobile telephone is dropped, the power connector 151a is moved in a direction of a right arrow of FIG. 8 to separate a contact 153 of the power connector 151a, thereby generating the instantaneous cut-out of the power.